


I've Got My Love (To Keep Me Warm)

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: The four men took a trip to Logan's family ski lodge on their break. There's only two bedrooms, one of which has already been claimed by Patton and Virgil, which means Roman and Logan have to share.





	I've Got My Love (To Keep Me Warm)

The four of them had gone on a ski trip up in a mountainous area where Logan’s family owned a ski lodge. They planned to spend at least the weekend there while they were on break from school during the holidays. After spending most of the day traveling and the rest of it out in the cold, they lit the fireplace and sat on the floor around it with cups of hot chocolate in their hands. It was mostly quiet except for the occasional chatter amongst them, but they were all so tired that they were content with sitting silently in each other’s company.

It was nearly midnight when they decided they should at least find their respective rooms. No one had ever been there before except Logan, but he didn’t remember very much because the last time he was there was when he was a young child. They put their mugs in the sink and grabbed the bags they tossed in the corner to search for the bedrooms, but what they came to find was there were only two bedrooms, one queen-sized bed in each. They all looked at each other.

“I think Virgil and I should take the room on the left.” Patton said after examining Virgil’s face, seemingly for a reaction. It only made sense that they would share a bed since they were dating. Everyone knew it. However, Virgil and Patton both appeared a bit worried because that meant...

Logan nodded. “I guess there’s no other choice then.” He glanced to Roman. “We’ll have to take the other room.” Roman sighed and nodded, both pairs heading into their respective rooms. Logan put down his bags and started to unpack the different clothing and items he’d brought along.

“You’re really doing that now?” Roman asked. Logan only ignored him and continued on, putting everything in the correct drawer. Roman sighed exaggeratedly and tossed his bag on the floor. “Why couldn’t I share a room with Patton instead?”

Logan snorted. “We both know why that is.” He finished unpacking and dropped his bag on a desk. “And we also both know that you would much rather have me as a roommate slash bedmate.”

“Hmm?” Roman raised his eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. “And why is that?”

“Like I said. We both know.” Logan only kept out only his pajamas, a clean pair of comfy pants and a t-shirt. He looked to Roman. “Are you going to change for bed or just stand there all day?”

“I happen to like standing here.” Roman crossed his arms.

“Fine. Have it your way. You’re so difficult sometimes.” He took off his glasses and placed them on the dresser and then he loosened his tie, removing it carefully as to be sure not to damage it in any way. He stripped down, not once looking over at where Roman was surely still standing. Before he could reach for his pajamas, he felt arms wrap around him and lips pressed against his neck. Logan sighed, both in annoyance and pleasure. “I knew you would do this.”

“We have time alone.” Roman whispered, pressing light kisses behind Logan’s ear. “They won’t know.”

“Of course they won’t. They don’t know the state of our relationship.” Logan put his hands over Roman’s, holding them.

“They barely even know if we're actually friends or not half the time. They think we rivals or something. That we hate each other...in a friendly way, of course.”

“Well, they wouldn’t be incorrect.”

“Don’t try to pretend you don’t love me.” Roman grinned knowingly as Logan’s grip tightened on his hands. He brushed his lips against Logan’s jaw, leaving a trail of kisses until he got to the crook of his neck. When he bit down and started to suck a mark into his skin, Logan gasped quietly. Only seconds later, Logan pulled himself away to face Roman. He grabbed Roman by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together. Roman held Logan close to him and pulled him towards the bed, their lips only separating when he laid Logan down on the sheets. 

“If we’re going to do this, we have to be quiet. Patton and Virgil are only a room over.” Logan reminded him. He took off Roman’s shirt easily, something achievable only after many times of practice. 

“I hear you loud and clear. Or rather quiet and queer.” Roman winked. “Good one, huh?”

Logan sighed deeply. “You’ve been spending too much time with Patton. And no, that was not a ‘good one.’” He unzipped Roman’s pants. “Are you going to help me undress you or do I need to do it myself?”

“Eager, are you?” Roman grinned, shimmying himself out of his pants.

“The only thing I’m eager for is for you to stop talking.”

“Oh, come on, Logan.” He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “You love it.” He kissed the shell of his ear and then pulled back. He paused a moment to take in the sight of Logan's naked form and then stripped off his boxers. He laid himself atop Logan and kissed him, running his hands down his sides until they fell on his hips. Logan's arms wrapped around his neck, holding him closely. It was cold, even in the house, but the heat of each other's embrace kept them warm.

“Hey, guys. Patton wanted me to-” Virgil's grumbled voice broke the silence, cut of by his own shriek of terror. He slapped one hand over his eyes. The other hand held a tray with two mugs on it. Before either Roman or Logan could speak, Virgil said, “Don't say anything! Just...take it. There was still some left over cocoa.” He shoved the tray towards them until Roman got up to grab it. Virgil kept his eyes covered until he left the room, muttering something about burning his eyes out. 

Roman turned to Logan with the tray in his hands. Well, at least now they wouldn't have to come out to their friends. “Cocoa?” He asked, holding out the mug to Logan. When Logan took the hot chocolate, he couldn't help the snort of laughter that came out. He cleared his throat and covered his mouth, but when he heard Roman start to laugh as well, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be smut at first and then...it didn't end up there. Lol.


End file.
